Thief of Hearts
by TrueDestiny
Summary: Serena and Darien are in their married life but Darien's ex-girlfriend Saori isn‘t quite over him yet. Seiya is a wealthy man who is also a very famous singer. Could either of them claim the heart that they desire and shatter Serena and Darien’s marriage?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**: It's **TrueDestiny** here! I know, I've started a new fanfic… but I've been thinking about this story for a really long time so I've finally decided to have it written and posted! And I've been having a really hard time with the other stories and I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to post another chapter, but I have the craziest writers block!

Well, I'll only continue this if you guys help me out with the reviews because that will tell me if it's worth reading or not. I'm not really good at prologues because it's the beginning of a story and it's like, "Ahh, how do I start?"

Well… maybe it's just me. Bwaha. Anyway, happy reading!

**TrueDestiny**

**---edit---**

Ahh, I'm really sorry for reposting this. I reread it and I was like, "WOW. This is terrible!" but hopefully it's a lot better now. I know that it's been over a year since I've updated, but summer is approaching so I'm hoping that I'll be able to fit in more chapters soon! Thank you all very much!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the story.

**Note:** This is just a normal everyday-life story that doesn't include magical powers and evil monsters.

* * *

**Thief of Hearts**  
TrueDestiny

**PROLOGUE**

They believed that their undying affection for each other was so strong that their bond could never be broken. Their happiness was truly intact without any interruptions from other people, especially from the people that would be jealous of their marriage. Jealous at the fact that a couple so great would even decide to get married. But marriage is a huge deal. If you decide to get married, you're willing to offer your soul to your lover with no regrets and live happily for the rest of your future years until death do you part.

Serena and Darien have been married for exactly two years.

You can say that their marriage isn't something to die for, but it's certainly something that you would want to escape from without any hesitation. Their yelling, jealousy and lack of affection was affecting their marriage with such power that it could without a doubt break their bond.

Even though Serena and Darien have been a couple since she was fourteen, she matured ever since she got married. Her jealousy does not overcome her anymore as she learned that Darien was the only man for her. But as a teenager, she would never allow him to look at other girls or talk to them, but Darien knew better and never really talked to any other girl because he wanted her to know that she was the only one for him. But majority of their arguments were not about silly little things, but more about _people who were not over them yet_.

Their 'boyfriend and girlfriend' phase seemed a lot more reasonable than their marriage. They were actually _in love_. They were filled with happiness each day and they would do anything to see each other when they got the chance. It was slightly difficult to tell Serena's mother that she was dating a college student, but her parents got over it overtime as they trusted Darien more and more since he was a smart and well-mannered man.

Now everything has changed.

Their occupations seemed more important than each other. Darien - being the doctor that he is - would barely be at home since there would always be an emergency, and he would always be the first to be notified if there was an urgent situation. People would expect him to be at the hospital within five minutes, and that's what he was well known for - being there for someone with no delay, no matter where he was.

But did that really apply to Serena? Were his patients more important than her? Serena was the type of person to think, "No, I could never say that to him. That'd be so cruel… but is it true? Are his patients more important than me?"

Darien would come home around midnight everyday. He never took a day off because he knew it was more important to save lives instead of taking a vacation, even though he was in dire need of one. They would barely ever see each other, but it didn't concern them that much. Serena was still going to college but she is still uncertain of what she would want to do for the rest of her life. She still held onto her dream of becoming a bride, but it was slightly difficult to attain that dream since her and Darien have not decided to have any children any time soon.

Their love for each other does not compare to what their affection was like in the past. But their marriage has definitely altered ever since Saori and Seiya came into the picture…

_

* * *

_

_Reviews adored._


	2. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Thanks to** honeylove90**, **hit60** and **rosebudjamie** for reviewing and giving me the motivation to write the next chapter of this story. Well… let me start off by saying that some of you had an alert saying that I posted the second chapter of _To Have You Mine_, but here's the thing. went bonkers on me, so I had to delete the story and repost all of the chapters again! So I lost all of my wonderful reviews! *Cries dramatically* but I renamed it to _Thief of Hearts_ :) does that sound better? But anyways, again, I apologize for the mishap. I don't think that anyone is reading this, heh. I had this chapter for over a week but I always forgot to post it! So here it is! Happy reading, and remember to review!

**TrueDestiny**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Everyone knows who does!

**Thief of Hearts**  
TrueDestiny

**CHAPTER ONE**

Serena lay in bed peacefully but her sleep was suddenly disturbed because of the annoying ring tone that came from the kitchen. Her eyes drowsily trailed to the clock that was beside her as she mumbled to herself, "It's 12:30 AM… who could be possibly calling at this hour?" She aggressively pushed her blankets off of her and walked into the kitchen lethargically. Her steps were slow, considering the fact that she awoke from a phone call late at night.

"_You'd think that they'd hang up by now…_"she thought tiredly. Serena looked at the caller I.D which she read to be _unknown_. She placed her hand on the phone, picked it up and drowsily said, "Hello?"

"… Is Darien there?" the person asked in monotone. Serena narrowed her eyes at the feminine voice. _'Doesn't even say hello… so much for manners.'_ Serena thought. She was basically at the point where everything was ticking her off.

Serena yawned inaudibly and said, "He's not home at the moment. May I ask who is calling?"

"Saori," she said. Feeling suddenly awakened, Serena's eyes grew wide at the sound of her name. "Please tell him that I called. I need to speak with him as soon as possible. It's ugent."

"Oh, I'll tell him," she gritted her teeth. "and by the way, I think you need to find a better calling hour, considering the fact that you woke me up when I was sleeping." Before Saori could respond, Serena slammed the cordless phone on the kitchen counter.

"Why would Darien's ex-girlfriend need to call him?!" Serena was steamed. She knew that he had quite a few girlfriends before her but she didn't mind. But out all of Darien's ex-girlfriends, Saori was the person that she liked the least. She had such a great impact on him since they dated for three years. Darien considers Saori his ex-girlfriend because he dated her before dating Serena, so he practically blocked out all of his previous girlfriends. Guess you can say that he was really popular with the ladies.

Just then, Darien came through the front door. He made such a loud noise that it made her turn around and face him with eyes that could pierce his soul. Darien came home late again, but it's not like it's been the first time. He had a confused look on his face because Serena was practically giving him the death stare. As rage poured through her veins, she stomped right in front him, making Darien stand up straight.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping yet--"

"Give me one good reason as to why Saori just called!" she shouted.

Darien looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?! Your ex-girlfriend just called and asked me if you were here!" she yelled.

"Serena, I really don't think that this is a good time to be joking—"

"Do you seriously think that I'd be joking about this? Do you think that I'd be yelling like this if I was saying a joke to you?"

Darien sighed as he removed his shoes at the entrance. It was a routine that was like second-nature to him after living with his wife for two years. "Serena, I really don't need this right now. I just had a tough day at work and I'm really tired." he said as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the coat rack. Serena scoffed.

"Isn't it like that every day?"

"What?"

"Well you come home around this time anyway, and you say that you're always tired--"

"I know, you tell me that all the time, and of course I just got back from another tough day at work. Being a doctor is difficult Serena." He said it in a tone that made it sound like she had never lifted a finger to do what was called _hard_ work.

Serena exhaled in frustration. "Well did you know that being a doctor would have this outcome? Did you know that you would come home late every night?"

Darien sighed and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and said, "Look Serena, I'm not trying to pick up a fight okay? I just--" Serena shrugged his hands off and said, "Look. All I'm wondering is why Saori would call at twelve thirty in the morning." she walked to the kitchen counter, grabbed the phone and said, "Call her back. She said that she needed to talk to you as soon as possible. She sounded desperate." and threw the phone at him.

"Serena--"

"Goodnight, Darien." Serena said, finalizing their conversation. She went back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Darien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at the floor and stared at the phone that was on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and said to himself, "Why would Saori call me out of nowhere? And what could she possibly want?" Darien dialled her number, held the phone against his ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

He paused, not knowing what he was getting himself into. "Uh… hey Saori. Long time no talk huh." he stated hesitantly.

"Oh Darien, I didn't actually think that you would call… Serena didn't seem too happy when I called."

"She doesn't like being disturbed while she's sleeping," Saori laughed. "but I can't talk for long… I don't want her to wake up at the sound of my voice."

"Well… to be honest, I don't really know why I called. I just… picked up the phone and dialled your number. I think it's because I miss you…" she said softly.

"Saori… I--"

"I know, I know. You're a married man, but I need to see you."

"You need to see me? What for?"

"I just… I need to see you. Please, tomorrow, can we get together?" she asked, making herself sound desperate.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" he told her honestly.

"Just once. That's all I'm asking for."

He sighed, knowing that he was going to regret this. But in order for her to stop asking, he knew that he had to follow through. "Okay Saori, just once and that's it okay? Be at the Rose Café at three o'clock sharp."

Saori smiled and said, "You're still as demanding as ever." as she chuckled at the end of her sentence.

"Well, you're the one that wants to see me right? That's the only time I have available."

"I guess that being a doctor is pretty tough."

'_Enough with the small talk_,' he thought. "I'm sorry Saori, but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh… alright. Goodnight, Darien."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. "What could she possibly want to talk about?" Darien shook his head, and headed to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When he turned the shower on, it gave Serena the signal for her to shriek.

Serena heard everything he said. "Could he honestly talk any louder? The nerve of that guy… he has time to see her and he doesn't even try to see me? Ugh!" she gripped her blanket tightly. '_Screw this! He can sleep here by himself, arrogant bastard_.' Serena forcefully took her blanket off of her, grabbed her pillow, exited their bedroom and threw her pillow on the nearest leather couch. She lay on it immediately and tried to erase the last five minutes that just happened in her mind. Serena heard the flow of the shower stop, which immediately trigged her mind to close her eyes. She heard him open and close the drawers which made her even more awake. But she tried not to move when Darien opened the door.

'_Damn… he noticed that I was gone._' Serena thought.

Darien walked to the couch that she was laying on and he sighed as he saw her form before him. "Serena..." he mumbled. When he sat down on the couch, Serena tried to pretend to stir in her sleep, but Darien rolled his eyes.

"Serena, I know you're awake."

She moaned, and pretended to stir.

Darien placed his hand on her shoulder. "Serena… I want to talk to you."

'_Crap. He knows I'm awake_.' she thought. By the way he just spoke, Serena opened her eyes and slowly sat straight up and said, "What do you want?"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

She looked away from his gaze and said, "I wanted to."

"But you hate sleeping on the couch," Serena bit the inside of her lip. "Did I make you angry?"

"… Darien, I want to go to sleep." she said with a sigh. Darien exhaled in frustration, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." she turned her head away from him. He leaned in closer and said, "Seriously Serena, did I do something?"

She immediately snapped her head around from his continuous questions and boasted, "YES, of course! The fact that you're going to see Saori bothers me!"

"Wait, what? How did you know that I was going to see her?" he wondered.

"Maybe you should talk on the phone a little quieter next time." she inquired stubbornly.

"Serena…"

Her eyes softened. "How come you have the time to see Saori but you don't even try to spend any time with me? Is there something about me that bothers you?"

"No of course not, I just… I'm really sorry Serena. It's just that, I'm seeing her because she can get really needy sometimes. If I don't go she's going to keep asking me."

"Do what you want. I really don't care." she said indefeasibly.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have told me that it bothered you," Serena narrowed her eyes at his witty comment. "don't worry… I don't plan on seeing her for a long time." he assured.

"Darien… I don't want to limit the people that you see but I just… I don't know if it's a good idea to see your ex-girlfriend."

"Serena, don't worry. I'm married, she can't possibly do anything."

'_Being a married man hasn't stopped you before…_' she thought harshly. "No but really Darien… I'm at the point where I really don't care anymore."

"Seriously Serena, what's going on?"

"Like you haven't noticed?" she raised her voice. "Haven't you realized that we're barely even together at all? I hardly ever see you anymore and it seems like I don't matter to you."

"It seems like you've thought of this for quite awhile…"

She frowned. "Haven't you?" '_Hasn't he even thought about our relationship? About us?'_

"I know that we don't really spend time with each other anymore… but I was going to tell you that my two week break starts tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "So what, you're probably going to go to the hospital for fun or something."

"I was actually hoping that we could do something. I remembered that your birthday is in the next week and a half."

"You remembered?" she mumbled quietly. Serena shook her head at the thought of herself giving into him. "I don't care."

"I know that your birthday means a lot to you." he said softly.

"Things have changed, Darien." she locked eyes with his which was a signal for him to leave. But Darien wasn't going to go anywhere just yet.

"Serena, you just told me that we're not spending enough time with each other. But when I try to, you just push me away," he paused to see her face reaction change. "What more do you want from me?" he said softly.

"I want you to be there for me, especially when I need you!" her sudden outburst made him appalled. Serena kept her head low and said, "I just feel like we're not even a couple anymore... And it really doesn't make a big difference if we just spend one day together, even if it's just on my birthday," she looked at him with eyes that hurt him. "I could care less."

"Serena--"

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Darien." she stubbornly lay herself on the couch, pulled her blanket above her shoulders and immediately shut her eyes.

"C'mon Serena, let's sleep in our bedroom."

No answer.

"It's not going to be my fault if your back hurts in the morning because I know that you hate sleeping on the couch! Plus, there are blankets in there!" he tried sounding optimistic as possible.

No answer.

Darien's eyes trailed to the floor and faintly said, "Okay then… goodnight, Serena." and with that, Darien stood up and walked back into their bedroom and slowly shut the door.

**3:00 AM**

Serena stirred a million times in her sleep. It was cold in the living room and Darien was right, she hated sleeping on the sofa.

'_Ugh… I wish he slept on the couch instead!_' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I decided to release the first chapter so you guys could read something while I finish writing the second chapter!

_Chapter 2_: Darien is about to see Saori for the first time in two years! Will something happen between them? Will his feelings for her spark and come back again? Find out in the next chapter!

If you liked it, please review! It gives me the motivation to keep going! :)

**TrueDestiny**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never be the Naoko who created the story of Sailor Moon… no matter how much I wish 

**Author's note**: Okay, so I realized that I haven't posted a new chapter in over a YEAR but please don't kill me because I have the new chapter up right now and you're about to read it! I had the outline for this chapter since last year and I never really looked at it because I had writers block! I have this tendency of not finishing fanfics… but I'm really hoping that this is going to be a COMPLETED fanfic! Hahaha. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Ah… I don't think that anyone is reading this anyway. Well, enjoy! 

And also, I noticed that when I uploaded the previous chapter, the paragraph structure went all bonkers, so hopefully it won't happen this time! *crosses fingers*.

**To Have You Mine  
**TrueDestiny

**CHAPTER 2**

Darien scanned the Rose Café and eventually saw Saori sitting by herself with two coffee cups before her. He took a deep breath, and shook his head. '_Don't get yourself into any trouble._' he thought. He sighed as he made his way to her direction. She smiled softly at him as he sat down across from her.

"Hey." he greeted calmly, as he was positioning himself in his seat.

"Uh, hey." she replied timidly.

To avoid any further conversation, he cut right to the chase. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, as he placed his arms on the table.

Saori's eyebrow arched. "You really wanna get straight to the point, don't you?"

"Well isn't that why we're here?" he replied amicably.

"Can we just… talk for a little bit?" she asked, while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, if we're talking about what you want to talk about… that's still considered as talking." he smirked.

She laughed and said, "You're still the same." as she looked directly into his eyes, but he immediately looked away.

He sighed. "Saori… what is it that you'd like to talk about?"

She placed her elbows on the table and immediately said, "How are things?"

He could tell that she was trying to avoid everything that he was saying but he answered anyway. "Good. Decent. There's not much to say, really."

"How's Serena?" she asked, as her eyes trailed to her reflection in her coffee cup.

Darien narrowed his eyes. "This is about her… isn't it?"

Saori looked directly out the window to her right. "I don't understand how you can still read me so well."

"Is there something about her--"

"I just, I-I can't believe you're married…" she said, her voice barely any louder than a whisper.

Darien sighed in frustration. "You're the one who broke up with me, Saori." Darien paused as he noticed the brief emotion of remorse sweep across her face. He wanted her to know that she was the reason why they were no longer together, but he was fine with it.

"I know… I totally blew it," she muttered as she continued to look into her coffee cup. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Darien bit the inside of his lip and was wondering where this was going. "Is it possible if we can just… start over again? Go back to the way things were?"

Now, Darien thought that this was getting ridiculous. "Saori, we haven't contacted each other for more than a year, and you suddenly just want to be friends and talk again?"

"Please?" she pleaded.

"I don't know," he replied sternly. "by going back to the way things were, that would be a little complicating, don't you think?"

"Well… it depends how you put it," she took a deep breath. "Darien, I just… I want to be able to talk to you again."

"What made you think of that all of a sudden? We haven't talked for more than a year--"

"I needed time to recover," she interrupted. "I needed to find a way to talk and approach you. I knew that the longer that I would wait, the more awkward things would be for us. But I also knew that since we didn't talk for more than a year; I wasn't sure if you would be the same or not. I just had to find out."

"I just don't understand how you can think that we can just talk and assume that everything between us will be the same." he said while shaking his head.

"I know that people can change in a year, and I understand that." Darien sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Darien… I didn't want you to come out here so we could argue."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me, Saori. Why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to see you again. I mean, it was hard enough for me to break it off with you and--"

He clenched his fists and said, "Then why'd you do it?!" as his voice was raised.

"I-I had my reasons…"

"Bullshit. I could have sworn that our relationship was really stable. I believed that we were inseparable, but then all of a sudden you told me that you wanted to break up with me, even though I tried _so_ hard to mend everything back together. You just kept pushing me away, and you know it."

"Darien-"

"Was it something that I did?"

Saori hesitated. "No, not at all."

"Then what happened?" he asked, his tone of voice becoming faint.

"Well, look at you! Does it matter? I could tell that you got over me pretty quickly, considering the fact that you have Serena now."

He rolled his eyes at her statement. "Please don't bring her into this. This isn't about her."

She quirked her eyebrow and said, "Oh, really? Are you sure that she wasn't just an excuse and a reason for you to get over me?"

Darien froze. Even though he hadn't had a decent conversation with Serena for awhile, he didn't want Saori talking about her like that.

"Of course not." he replied immediately.

"Well didn't you just say that you tried mending everything back together between us and it didn't work out?"

"It seems like you're trying to put this all on me now," he scoffed. "You even said that you had your reasons for breaking up with me, and now you're trying to bring Serena into this?"

Not realizing that what she said was such a big deal to him, she immediately apologized. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Then what did you mean? And don't lie to me because I'm not in the mood."

"It's just meant that… oh, I don't know. I thought that we could have given us another shot… but when I found out about Serena, I knew that you were completely over me."

Darien took a sip of his coffee and said, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Saori was slightly taken aback. She realized that he seemed a lot more… mature, and that he was not hesitant towards his answers. He was very straightforward with his responses, but she didn't mind. She was used to the old Darien that kept things to himself, since he was not a very open person at the time. She had a feeling that she liked the _new_ him a lot better now.

"Well… I-I guess not. But okay, the reason why I took you out here was because I was hoping that we could start over again. You know, be friends."

Darien's eyebrow arched. "Friends?"

"Yeah, I mean… you're one of those people that I can't not talk to." she told him honestly.

"I see." was all he could manage to say.

Saori laughed. "I'm just pissed that you never gave me an invitation to your wedding."

He chuckled. "Well, it just seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me. But if I had known, I probably would have given you an invitation."

Saori smiled at him, and he smiled back. Things were getting kind of better than she expected.

Darien noticed that Saori looked a lot different. Her hair grew at least six inches longer since the last time he saw her shoulder length hair. Her smile and laugh seemed a lot more pure. She was different, in a way. He just couldn't pinpoint the change.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" asked Andrew, as he was wiping the cups that were in front of him.

Serena placed her elbow upon the counter and rested her chin upon it. "Huh?" was all she managed to say.

Andrew smiled. "Coffee?"

She immediately shook her head. "I don't think I'm _that_ old yet! A chocolate milkshake would be nice." she smiled softly.

Andrew chuckled. "Okay, sounds good." he made her drink, and placed it in front of her.

She hesitated to bring up the subject, but she said it anyway. "I don't know what to do Drew," she pouted, as she was sitting in the red swivel chair in the arcade. "Darien is out for coffee with Saori right now, and I don't know what to think."

Andrew immediately stopped wiping the cups and said, "Now, just wait a minute. Did you just say Saori?" He needed clarification, and by the way he said her name made it sound like she was a crazy vixen. Well, who could blame him?

"Yes…" she frowned.

Andrew's jaw immediately dropped. "Why the HELL did he go out for coffee with her?!" he boasted.

"I just don't understand how he has the time to see her, and not me. I mean, I'm not the one to say that he shouldn't have gone out for coffee with her, but--"

"No, when it comes to Saori, you can't make up excuses." It was kind of scary seeing Andrew so serious.

"I know that she's Darien's ex and all, but what's so bad about her? I mean, I hardly know her so I don't want to judge--"

"She broke his heart. Countless times, actually. She stepped all over him like he was nothing. And no matter what, he still kept going back to her." he said wretchedly, remembering all the times that Darien had come to him for comfort.

"Oh…" Serena didn't know what to say. She knew that they had a really long on and off relationship, but she was at a point where she knew that Andrew wasn't in the mood for jokes. Seeing Darien hurt was the last thing that she would ever want to witness.

Andrew looked up at her and said, "Ah, I'm sorry for setting such a bad mood. Um, how are things between you and Darien?" He began wiping cups again.

"Wha?" she replied dazedly.

"I take it that you haven't spent a lot of time together lately?"

"I really don't remember the last time we spent time together. But, no… he's been really busy with work, and every time he comes home from work we always end up fighting."

Andrew sighed. "What was your most recent fight about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Saori." she replied sternly.

"Who would have thought," he pursed his lips together. "Serena, I'm telling you right here and right now, try to stop whatever they have going on."

"I trust that he's not doing anything behind me back--"

"As Darien's best friend, I'm most certainly hoping that he wouldn't. But if anything, it's Saori that I'm concerned about."

"What are you trying to say, Andrew?"

"I'm saying that she might do whatever she can to win him back," he replied honestly. "I'm not going to lie, but for her to just randomly ask him to go out for coffee is just completely out of the picture. I just know that she wants something."

Serena was taken aback by what he said. She became worried, and she sat there in silence. Her heart was beating at a rate that was uncomfortable, and she hated to have that feeling welling up inside her. She did not like the thought of Saori taking Darien away from her.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two young teenage boy-crazy girls that were excited about the large poster that was in front of them.

Serena faced Andrew and said, "What are they so excited about?"

Andrew looked over at the girls and said, "Oh, apparently the Three Lights are coming to the Juuban district. It's kind of like those 'once in a life-time' concerts that you can't miss."

"Three Lights? Who are they?"

Andrew's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? They are not only the biggest singing group in Japan but--"

"It seems like you're more boy-crazy than those girls, Andrew." she laughed.

Andrew chuckled. "So it seems," he tried to attain his cool background again by running his finger's through his hair. "But anyway, since Reika is not going to be in town this weekend, would you like to go to their concert?"

Serena's mouth formed an O. "Who, me? I-I couldn't possibly--"

"Don't worry, I already have a ticket."

"W-what? But how? Isn't this a really big deal though? Tickets would be sold out in seconds--"

"Reika is a pretty huge fan. But unfortunately she couldn't come with me because of a business trip so she left me her ticket so I could bring someone else to their concert. Now, if you don't go, they are going to go to waste!"

"But shouldn't you bring someone that is a huge fan?"

"I don't think that you'd want to pass this offer," he chuckled. "C'mon, and you can meet them live instead of having to see them on TV!"

Serena looked at the clock that was across from her and almost fell out of her chair. "I'm sorry, I have to get home!"

He blinked. "What's the rush?"

"I-I… want to see if Darien's back yet."

Andrew's face suddenly became serious. "Now remember Serena, try to stop whatever they have going on, okay? I mean, I'll talk to him about it too--"

"Thanks Drew, but I really have to go."

As she was getting up to leave, he placed a ticket in front of her and said, "The concert is tonight."

She looked at the ticket before her and said, "T-tonight?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I pick you up at 8? The concert starts at 9 but I hate parking and stuff."

"I-I didn't know it was tonight," she held the ticket in her hand and said, "Oh well, I'm not doing anything tonight anyway. 8 sounds good!" she headed out the door and said, "Thanks for everything Drew!"

Andrew laughed and said to himself, "I hope that everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Serena kept glancing at the clock, trying to find things to do to keep her mind off of Darien and Saori. She bit the inside of her lip as thoughts kept swarming into her head.

"What could possibly be taking him so long?!" she shouted out in aggravation. She kept reading the same sentence in her book at least twenty times.

"It's almost 8! He's been gone since 3 o'clock! What could they be possibly talking about for such a long time?!" Frustrated, she leaned back on the coach and looked up at the ceiling feeling withdrawn. But just then, she heard the door trying to open. She almost dropped her book from fright and she quickly gathered her legs upon the couch, making it look like she was completely relaxed and fully focused on the book that she was reading.

Darien shut the door behind him with a blank look on his face. She was trying to pretend that she didn't care where he was, or what he was doing.

'_Don't let it get to you. You've never met the girl, so don't judge too quickly. They probably only had small talk… and that's it._' Serena thought; trying to look on the bright side as she was trying to hide her face behind her book.

"Seems like you're reading an interesting book," said Darien, as he was taking off his shoes.

"Y-yeah, sure." how would she know? She could barely get passed the second sentence on the first page! She sighed, and slowly placed her book on the coffee table. Serena was trying to look for an object to stare at. Anything but him.

"Where were you?" she asked in monotone, wondering if he would actually tell her every detail that happened.

"I was out." he replied nonchalantly as he put his jacket on the coat rack.

'_I knew it, he's not going to tell me anything…_' she thought, as she kept her head low. "Oh," she pursed her lips together. "Huh." her gaze still didn't meet up to his.

"Why?" he questioned as he was walking into the kitchen. "You never ask me where I am."

"I just felt like asking you, is that so bad?" she suddenly retorted.

Darien rolled up his sleeves and placed his palms upon the counter and said, "You just wanted to know if I was with Saori, right?"

Her face turned sour at the sound of her name. 'Damn it," she cursed beneath her breath. She turned her back to him and said, "So what?"

Darien smirked. "Well just to let you know, I was."

Serena gasped audibly as her eyebrows arched at his immediate answer. Just then, her cell phone began to vibrate from a text message that she had just received. She held her phone and read the text message. "I'm here. -Andrew"

Without answering him she walked to the door, but as soon as her fingertips touched the door knob, Darien said, "Is there a problem?" he was hoping that his witty remark wouldn't have made her want leave.

"Of course not." she muttered, not facing him. As she opened the door he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out." as she was about to leave, Darien ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and said, "You haven't looked at me ever since I came in," Serena bowed her head lower. "Is everything alright?"

Still refusing to look at him she replied, "Of course." '_Of course not, you fool! How would you feel if I was out with my ex-boyfriend for five hours?!'_ she was frustrated at the fact that he just couldn't take the hint._  
_  
"Then look me right in the eye and tell me that everything is alright." he commanded seriously.

She looked up and locked eyes with his and said, "Everything is just _perfect_." Darien wasn't prepared to receive an answer like that from her. He was expecting her to wail at the fact that he went out with Saori. He let go of her wrist and she continued to make her way out. She closed the door behind her, leaving Darien puzzled.

Serena stared out into the night sky as she sat in the car quietly. She hardly said anything ever since Andrew picked her up.

Andrew turned his head to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

No reply.

He shook his head and changed his hand position on the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road. "I take it that he didn't come home yet?"

"Oh he did," she said agitatedly. "Right when you came to pick me up, that's when he came home."

He looked at her again. "Oh? Did something happen?"

"It's just… it seemed like he was happy when he came home. I mean, when he walked through the door, his face looked a little lifeless and blank, but then after that, it just seemed like he was trying to make me jealous." she said quietly.

Andrew exhaled. "I don't think that he would have intended to do that… after all, their history wasn't all that great."

"Oh really? Then why did he hang onto her for so long?" she said quietly. Andrew didn't know what to say at her sudden remark, but she continued. "I mean, ever since Darien and I dated, he never really talked about her. And I could tell that whenever he did, his expression would be so empty," she said dejectedly.

"Serena--"

"I never brought her up in our relationship. He only talked about her on his own behalf because I was afraid that if I did, he'd be really hurt. I never wanted to dig up his past because I was afraid that if I brought it up, he'd be angry at me because I didn't consider his feelings. I just hate seeing him sad, you know?"

Andrew just listened. He didn't want to say anything wrong, but he wanted to comfort her somehow. "Serena, I hate seeing you sad." she looked at him. "That look on your face doesn't suit you. I want to see you happy." she smiled and he continued, "I know that whatever Darien and Saori went through doesn't compare to what he has now. It just affected him so much because he had such a lonely past, and it didn't make him feel any better that she left him. But I can tell you right now that I've never seen him so happy ever since you came into his life."

Serena smiled softly. "Thank you, Andrew."

Hoping that she would be enlightened; he said, "Look, we're here. You're going to have such a great time, I know it!"

* * *

So…

**I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE MAJOR HIATUS**. I put that all in bold so you guys know how sorry I am T_T LOL. I already had this chapter written since April… but I forgot to post it. My greatest apologies! *Bows majorly* Anyway, I'm really excited to read your reviews! They are for surely welcomed!

Begged for, actually. Heh.

TrueDestiny


End file.
